Demands in high performance and high availability applications in enterprise environments have created many opportunities in cloud computing. Some of the largest companies started realizing that their economies of scale help them create infrastructure at a fraction of the cost, both in capital expenditures and operational expenditures, of traditional enterprise infrastructure. At first the infrastructure was very unreliable and difficult to use unless a specific application was built for it, but recently, large service providers have offered infrastructure in the cloud that required only a few changes in the application. One part of the infrastructure that provides a large amount of savings is storage. The cloud storage allows companies to slightly modify their applications that functioned well in high latency, high bandwidth, and high reliability. The cloud storage also allows companies to make use of such storage for backup, archival, and disaster recovery.
Unfortunately each and every application still has to change, plus applications with low latency requirements may not take advantage of this which limits its use.